Stress Reliver
by EmoelmoRose
Summary: Beast Boy loves Raven, he catches her locking lips with robin, Insanity ensues. Cutting was his stress reliever and now that he had to give it up... well he'll figure something out. BEASTBOYXRAVEN Please REVIEW


**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans.**

_Oh my Fucking god. He loved her, each and every time he saw her it was like some one injected a liquid dose of euphoria into his heart, he couldn't breathe for a few seconds and he never knew what too say so he ended up spitting out some lame joke. Dear God he was a mess. He was addicted, the Lavender eyed demon had stolen his heart and she didn't even know it._

_He was going to do it, he was going to as her out He had finally gathered up the courage to speak to her. He gripped the black rose he just gotten moment's earlier, and took a deep breath and Walked to her room door, only to find it partially open. He peered inside, and what he saw made his Heart stop. Robin, was kissing her. Kissing his Raven!. He gaped for a moment like a fish out of water. He shifted into a mouse dropping the Black rose in front of her door, and scurried back down the hall to his room. when he got inside he slammed the door and locked it. _

_He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't know whether to be angry or not. He could only be angry at one person. Himself. He shouldn't hate Robin because he was smart enough to make a move faster than he. But dear god, right now he wanted to rip the spiky haired little prick apart!_

_He sat on his bed and buried his gloved hands into his hair. He felt like he was going to explode, he couldn't breathe and his eye's stung. He wanted to cry to relive some of the internal pressure, but the tears just wouldn't fall. He rocked himself a bit he thought he was going to com-bust. He stood up and paced back and forth in the room, he balled up his fist and punched his mirror taking pleasure in hearing the glass shatter, shards of glass pierced his glove, the sharp stinging pain, was familiar to him and it seemed to relieve some of the internal pressure. _

_He ripped off his glove, and picked up a shard of glass and began, to slash the inside of his arm. He wouldn't die so he wasn't worried. His black blood seeped from the cuts quickly, and healed twice as fast, the faster he cut, the faster the blood spilled, the Faster the feeling of exploding went away._

_He dropped back down onto his bed, hung his head and let out a sigh. He laid down and closed his eyes his brain felt scrambled, and after his little bout of crazy his body was exhausted. He closed his eye's for a moment, the dark paradise letting him escape his troubles. He didn't know how long his eye's were shut when he heard a soft tap on the door._

_He already knew who it was, he could tell by her scent as unique as it is, She smelled lavender and Roses, laced with something sweet. "Beast Boy?'' she called her soft voice filtering into the room "Logan?" She tried again "It's Open Rae" He replied and sat up from his bed, just as she opened the door._

_Noticing his tussled hair and disheveled clothing she frowned "I'm sorry if you were sleeping I can-" She froze as she saw his wrist, caked in dried blood, he sighed and pulled his sleeve down "What do you want Raven?" he said a bit harshly making The lavender eyed demon flinch._

_She held up the Black Rose and twirled it in her fingers "What you saw was..." she started_

_"What?! not what I thought it was?!" he snapped. Raven curled her lip into a sneer, and was inches from BB's face _

_"Robin isn't who you think he is..." Raven started "Oh then please enlighten me" Logan sneered back  
_

_"Robin's gay Logan" Raven said evenly, Logan didn't even bat a eyelash, "Then why.." He started_

_"He was unsure of himself and I offered to be a test subject, that's what friends do" she snapped_

_Now he felt ashamed and lowered his eyes a bit and sighed "I'm sorry,"_

_"Don't be, I simply didn't know you cared so much" she teased and sat on his bed beside him "You have no idea" he whispered._

_''I-I love you Raven"He whispered she clenched her jaw and grabbed his hand, the wrist he had be cutting "If you love me, then don't ever do anything like this again" he half smiled "I can't die from it Raven I always heal it's like a stress relive-" she clenched her jaw again "I'm serious Logan" he sighed and gave in "Fine."  
"Logan?" she whispered her bottom lip between her teeth._

_He looked up at her, '"hmm?'" _

_"I love you too" she whispered and im moments he was on top of her drinking her in like he hadn't a glass of water in days._

_he nuzzled her neck, nipping and kissing leaving purple love bites all down her neck. He wasn't to peeved about having to give up cutting, He could just use Raven as his new stress reliever. _


End file.
